Don't prank the first class SOLIDIERS
by shard silver 2006
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Boredom is a dangerous thing. Boredom and Zack however should never be mixed together. Throw the wild card of the Turks into the mix and chaos at Shinra is a given. Rated T for Reno.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Final Fantasy or anything else that is related to Final Fantasy. **

**A/N Well this is my first ever Final Fantasy Fan fiction and I was feeling random and the idea of both Reno and Zack pranking the first class SOLIDIERS would not leave my mind. **

**Just a note the only Final Fantasy game I've ever played in my life is Crisis core and I've watched mostly the cut scenes from Final Fantasy 7. So please go a bit easy on me. Reviews as always are welcome. Flames will be used to make smores.**

Zack let out a low huff leaning back the couch in the SOLIDIER third and second class cadet lounge which he was bouncing a ball of the wall watching it bounce back to his open hand again and again and he let out a low sigh dropping his head to his chest.

"I'm bored. Angeal's been running me down to the ground with his crazy training." Zack grumbled sitting up and he slowly swung his legs over the side of the couch glancing at the walls of the room.

Kunsel, glanced up from the wide open pages of the book that he was currently reading his pale green eyes stared out from his short auburn messy bangs.

"If you're bored there's a new parody that was based on Loveless that was just released. It's called Hateful." Zack glanced over at Kunsel who at that moment had chosen to appear.

Zack had heard of Hateful, since he wasn't a big fan of Loveless(mostly due to Genesis going on and on about it nonstop) all that he knew about Hateful, was that the three friends were in fact alcoholic drunks and they all began to fight over a beautiful woman and who would pick up the bar tab.

"Oh man imagine if we forced him to see Hateful, he would blow a gasket." Zack grinned imagining the reaction that the red haired First class SOLIDIER would get if he saw his precious poem being ruined.

"But you know that would be impossible. You know how attached Genesis is to Loveless and he would rather die than willingly go to see a parody tarnishing the grace and beauty of Loveless." Kunsel added in seeing the evil smirk flashing across Zack's face.

"What if someone accidently stole it and left it in the theater where Hateful is playing , then got Genesis drunk and made him watch it?" Zack said feeling a wicked grin coming across his face.

"You're going to do it aren't you?" Kunsel asked dreading to hear Zack's response when he saw the small smile creeping along Zack's face.

"You know that it's suicidal." Zack had to let a low laugh and the other cadets that were in the room with them began to back away from Zack like he had the plague.

"Don't even think about pranking either the General or Angeal, unless you have a death wish." Kunsel added in turning on his heel and began to walk out of the door letting it shut behind him.

Zack slowly sat up and he stood up making his way over the wall and began to squat his arms were behind his head and he let himself for once think about his plan. Oh the look on Genesis' face when the red clad SOLIDIER once he was fully intoxicated was watching his beloved Loveless being tarnished like this.

"None of you guys want to get back at the First class SOLIDIERS?" Zack asked seeing the rest of the cadets turn towards him like he had a death wish and then as a large group they all ran out of the room screaming like cowards.

"No thanks. We choose life. Think of some other poor sucker." One of the cadets was brave enough to call back to him.

Zack walked over to the wall and began to squat to allow his mind to focus itself like Angeal had told him so often. The gears in his mind began to turn. Zack wondered who else would be suitable for the prank he was about to pull on Genesis.

Hojo? oh dear Gaia no. Angeal? Not if he wanted to keep his second class position. Sephiroth? There was no way in hell that would happen. The Turks? There was no way that Tseng would ever allow any of them to something so unprofessional.

"Wait a minute. There is one Turk..." Zack trailed off a small look of unease came to his face.

Reno let out a low sigh balancing a pen on the tip of his nose a cigarette as usual was dangling from his mouth his feet were propped up on the desk. He leaned back in the chair making sure to keep his eyes focused on the pen a low whistle escaped his lips.

"Reno!" Reno heard the door slamming open which he let out a low yelp losing his concentration on the pen and almost stabbing himself in the eye with the pen, feeling the leather chair being yanked out underneath him in the process and he landed hard on the ground.

"Reno do you have any alcohol?" Reno looked up hearing the light tread of Zack's boots tracking Gaia knows what all over his plush red carpets which he sat upright an amused smile was making its way to his face.

"So then the training's getting to ya huh? Can't say that I blame you. I've heard Angeal can be really strict yo." Reno said standing up holding the pen between two of his fingers his eyes were watching Zack's every move.

"Oh no its not for me. It's for Genesis. I plan to get him drunk and drag him off to see Hateful." Zack casually replied hearing the low evil chuckle that emitted from Reno's direction. Zack warily turned his eyes were fixed on Reno who was rubbing his hands together

"'I've seen Hateful. I thought it was hilarious. Rude and the other Turks were being such a bunch of stiffs about the whole thing yo ." Reno walked over to his personal booze cabinet which some of the other Turks liked to call it and he opened up the glass door and he reached in grasping the neck of the bottle that was titled Banora's finest cider in the whole of the Planet.

"So then I guess ya do need a good place for hidin' when ya piss of those three smug arrogant bastards." Reno spoke inhaling deeply and then blowing out a small smoke circle walking forward towards Zack holding out the bottle pressing it deeply into Zack's palm.

"Make sure you give it to Genesis, and only Genesis. Can't have some other low level SOLIDIER cadet drink' that prime stuff yo." the wildcard of the Turks leaned against the wall blowing another ring of cigarette smoke.

"There's a catch though." Zack fought back the urge to groan glancing at Reno who was watching him carefully.

"Well then help me prank Angeal and the arrogant asshole General and we have a deal partner?" Reno spoke holding out his hand and a small dangerous smile was plastered on the Turk's face.

"Why do you want me to help prank the other two?" Zack asked feeling for the first time a small sense of unease that the Turk had something devious in mind.

"Do you remember the famous Chcoobo incident? " Zack paused racking his brain for any sort of mental reminder of the incident. "No I don't think so."

"Oh that's right. It was before you came here, wanting to be just like Sephiroth, just like every other mama's boy on this Goddamn planet." Reno took a long draw on his cigarette before choosing to continue with his story.

"Well then Genesis had just graduated form 3rd class to 2nd class and he was pretty excited about it and so the the Shakespeare wannabe went out and got completely and utterly drunk and then it was Genesis's' idea to get a bunch of Chcoobos and they were all released all throughout the ShinRa building."

Reno took another drag on his cigarette and sighed. 'Long story short, the Chcoobos caused massive damage. Rude ended up with quite a massive scar on his back, the place was a mess and Genny gen placed the blame on the Turks. Naturally we got the blame." Reno growled.

"So then I guess I'll help." Zack said seeing the smirk that appeared on Reno's face.

"That's great. And if the oh so great general gets majorly pissed at ya, don't come cryin' to me yo." Reno spoke withdrawing his inactive mag stick tapping it lightly on his shoulder, deep in thought.

"So who do we prank first?" Zack asked feeling a sense of excitement building up within. "Who? Who? Who?Who?" Zack asked over and over again and Reno had to admit that Zack was indeed like a big over excitable puppy.

Reno felt the smile creep up onto his face. "We start with the most mild outta the first class bastards, Angeal." Reno spoke feeling a hint of smug satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Short chapter is short. I know not a lot happens in this chapter and I'd like to thank the people that took the time to review this story. **

Genesis let out a low sigh leaning against the door frame that led to the first class' personal lounge, his light cerulean eyes peered out from underneath short chestnut bangs, his eyes were fixed on LOVELESS his mouth quietly reciting the poem that he had it memorized it off by heart and he had bored more than a few cadets to a state of near death and Angeal had pointedly told him that some cadets had dropped out of SOLIDIER screaming to make it stop.

"Nothing shall forestall my return." Genesis said hearing the sound of footsteps echoing down the corridor his eyes fell on the impossibly tall man that came striding down the corridor the long sheath that contained his infamous katana Masanume was strapped to his side like it was most of the time, green catlike eyes peered out from underneath the long silver bangs and Genesis noted that all of the women on the floor were staring at Sephiroth, with hearts adorning their eyes.

Typical. It seemed that Sephiroth SOLIDER first class, the hero of the entire planet and was the person that everyone inspired to be just like him, couldn't even walk through a simple hallway without every women who would stare after him with adoration in her eyes.

"And as always you have to beat that poem into everyone's head." Sephiroth spoke his deep voice cut the air causing a small smile to appear on Genesis' face.

"And the great and mighty Sephiroth returns from his mission in Wutai." Genesis quipped back the small smile never leaving his face and Sephiroth knew that Genesis would be searching for some kind of flaw which he could pick out in a heartbeat.

"Those parasites in Wutai still continue to hold out." Sephiroth spoke all traces of his usual detached humor was gone from his voice he looked over at Genesis.

"Of course they still are. It was because of those Wutai scum that I've had to be removed from service." Genesis shifted showing the bandages that were wrapped aorund the red clad SOLIDER's lower right leg.

"At least temporarily." Sephiroth nodded.

.Sephiroth noted the freshly wrapped bandage around Genesis' right leg recalling Lazard telling him that Genesis had injured his leg while on a mission in Modeoheim and the red clad SOLIDER had received orders to rest, something that Genesis himself didn't agree on.

"It's healing. The doctor said that I'll be able to go back into service within the next week." Genesis said which he thought he could catch a faint glimmer of relief on Sephiroth's face before the emotionless mask slid back into place.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion emitting from Lazard's office. Both Genesis and Sephiroth with their Mako enhanced hearing could hear Angeal's boots pacing back and forth on the carpet on the floor above them.

"When I get a hold of whoever did this to me, they will be sorry!" Angeal's angry bellow issued throughout the office. Genesis and Sephiroth glanced at each other the former slightly worried for his child hood friend's irrational behavior.

"This is a dishonorable offence! When I get my hands on the culprit they will be sorry!"

"Angeal's in a bad mood? That's not like him." Genesis broke the tense silence. Sephiroth nodded, already deep in thought wondering what would've caused the most mild out of the three first class SOLIDERS, to lose his cool like this.

"Angeal please calm down. This behavior is unfitting for a SOLIDER 1st class." Genesis and Sephiroth could feel the gaze of the cadets in the hallway fall on them until a glare from Sephiroth's direction caused them to lower their gazes and go about their daily business.

"Go to hell and screw you!" At this point all of the cadets and possibly all of the Planet gasped. The most stunned of all were both Sephiroth and Genesis. Never had anyone in SOLIDER had talked back to Lazard before and it was a little unsettling.

"Did Angeal just say go to hell to Lazard ?" Genesis exclaimed in surprise. Sephiroth fought hard to have his jaw drop to the ground in pure shock. Never before he would've guessed that the mild tempered Angeal would ever resort to speaking like that and to Lazard as well.

"This is not a freak show, now get lost !" Genesis had noticed the cadets who were staring at them and the cadets hurried forward worried about further offending either of the two first class SOLIDERS.

"We're going up there." Sephiroth spoke eventually as Genesis numbly nodded. He turned to follow Sephiroth who walked briskly down the hallway and Genesis glanced back limping slightly at the sight of the cadets who were starting to disperse at the thought of displeasing the great Sephiroth even further.

**A/N Short chapter is short.? Don't worry from the next chapter there will be pranking that I can promise. However it may not be for a while yet. In the meantime though free feel to leave reviews and you can also guess what you think that Reno and Zack did to annoy Angeal. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is the third chapter fresh and piping hot from my ever so hard working fingers. I know that there was a slight delay in getting this chapter up and real life stuff kept coming up and that I had to get over a slight case of writer's block when it came to updating, hopefully it won't be an issue and I'd like to say thank you to the reviewers who tool the time to review.**

**I'd also like to thank the people who have either faved or are following this story. **

Both Genesis and Sephiroth hurried along the hallway as quickly they could in order not to make it seem hurried as it would be viewed as undignified in Sephiroth's humble opinion, reaching up to press the call button to the elevator. Genesis leaned against the nearest wall, making sure to wink at a passing secretary who giggled and blushed her arms were full of letters.

"And there goes another member of Red Leather." Sephiroth mused catching the redhead's attention.

" Tammy's one of the founding members of Red leather actually and one of the more sane ones." Genesis spoke a twinkle in his eye. Sephiroth knew that Genesis would seek every chance to prove that he could at least be superior to Sephiroth.

"At least the members of my fan club don't sneak into ShinRa. It is really uncouth behavior."

Sephiroth heard the ding which both he and Genesis stepped into the elevator and Sephiorth pressed the button that would take them up to the Director's floor the two of them remained silent.

"I wonder what could've caused Geal's behavior. This is the first time that I've heard him get this angry." All trace of humor was gone from Genesis's' voice. Sephiroth had noted that this was the first time he'd seen the red head fall into silence like this.

"I did see a lot of papers stacked up on the desk at reception when I came in this morning from a recon at Neibelheim." Sephiroth mused. This earned a snort form the red clad SOLIDER'S direction.

"Oh please, maybe it's more fan mail from your ever so adoring fan club." Genesis snarked back seeing the flash of a superior smirk flash ever so briefly across Sephiroth's face.

Twenty four hours ago

Zack paused watching and waiting as he heard the hiss of the door open and Angeal stepped out through the door that led to his own personal apartment and the door closed behind him and Zack watched hidden from the shadows as his mentor had gone past him. He saw Angeal flip out his phone, scrolling through the messages on his phone, until he was gone from sight when Reno came around the corner and of all things a watering can was in his hand.

"Good morning Reno." Angeal addressed the wild card of the Turks, who was whistling a low tune. D Zack watched as Reno raised his hand in a small half wave, ignoring him fully and made his way to his apartment. Reno paused remembering who'd just addressed him.

"And a good morning to you too, you chick hogging bastard." Reno called back seeing the look of displeasure that flashed across Angeal's features when Zack slowly moved from the shadows. This had been part of their plan. Every morning for the next month Reno had to come to Angeal's apartment to water his plants, due to a misunderstanding because Reno had mistook one of Angeal's rare plants for weed.

"I know, not too much water, for the Gongagaian, Orchid, the Modeo ferns and the Banorain Geraniums. Yo." Reno said warily, wincing with distaste feeling Angeal clap him on the shoulder.

"Good, oh and if you see Zack tell him that he's late." Angeal spoke walking down the hallway and Zack waited until the sound of his mentor's footsteps faded down the hallway as Reno pushed open the door.

"Get your ass in here, future Sephiorth groupie now."

Zack scrambled into the room his eyes fell on the wide array of different variety of plants that littered the windowsills, the room itself was hot and humid and Zack followed Reno's eyes which he found himself following the Turk who set down the watering can and he made his way towards Angeal's room and he slowly opened the door to the room which the Buster Sword rested on the bed and Zack had to bite back the grimace he felt when he almost could hear Angeal's disapproving voice and his heart lurched at the guilt.

"I'll just be careful with it." Zack told himself reaching out to grab the handle of the Buster sword and slid into the holdall that he'd found lying around and he bent down to withdraw the cardboard sword and he slipped it onto the bed and he zipped up the holdall and Reno came sauntering back out looking quiet pleased with himself.

"So then you have it right Zackaroo?" Reno asked which Zack nodded. "I also left a little surprise in Angeal's shampoo and hair conditioner." Reno added in which he bent down to the grab at the watering can and began to walk forward in a hurry.

'Come on, You don't want to be around for the fireworks yo." Zack took one last look at the apartment and hurried off after Reno making sure to close the door.

Present time.

The door to the elevator opened allowing both Genesis and Sephiroth to step through and for a brief moment the two of them saw Angeal hunched over onto the sofa his head for some strange reason that Sephiorth noticed was that Angeal had a cloth wrapped around his head.

"Have either of you seen the Buster Sword?" Lazard spoke up from catching both Genesis's and Sephiroth's attention. The two first class SOLIDERS made sure to respectfully salute Lazard.

"What happened to your hair?" Genesis asked which Angeal let out a low sigh. All of his rage had vanished from his being. He'd come back to his apartment to find out that his Buster Sword was missing and he'd been frantically searching all over for his apartment and then he had resorted to washing his hair, in a futlie attempt to calm himself down, but it had blown up in his face.

"Promise me that you won't laugh."

"We won't." Sephiorth spoke stoic as ever. Angeal saw the simple emotionless look on Genesis' face with a low sigh reached up with great reluctance to pull away at the rag that was covering his hair, revealing instead of its' normal ebony shade was now a bright neon pink.

Genesis had to slap both of his hands to his mouth to suppress his sniggers, Sephiroth simply slapped a hand to his forehead and Angeal simply sent his childhood friend a glare.

"It's not funny Gen." Angeal said, daring Genesis to laugh even more, thankfully Genesis saw the glare that Angeal was sending him and his childhood friend thankfully fell silent, not wanting to incur any anger however misdirected at his childhood friend. "Do you have any idea of who's behind this?" Sephiroth asked calmly, a low growl was heard behind his simple question.

"I may have an idea of who the culprit is." Angeal replied. Lazard simply nodded his eyes taking in the sight of Angeal's neon pink hair. "I will issue an announcement about your missing Buster Sword and in the future keep your anger under control." Angeal nodded taking in the hidden warning behind Lazard's words, bending down to wrap the towel around his head, making sure to keep any strands of his new hair color out of sight.

"You're dismissed Gentlemen." Lazard spoke up and he saw the nods that came from the three close friends that stood in front of him.

The elevator ride was silent thankfully. Sephiroth looked over at Angeal and Genesis both of them were lost in thought. "We need to keep a closer eye on the cadets." This earned a snort from Genesis who was leaning against the side of the elevator.

"Oh please, the cadets are all scared shitless, of the great general and his friends. Who would ever have the courage to prank us?" Genesis asked his tone mocking at the idea that one of the cadets would ever find the courage to prank them like this.

"Trust me Genesis you won't find it so funny, when whoever pranked me, will do the same to both you and Sephiroth if you two aren't careful." Angeal spoke up for the first time, the weight of his warning would most likely go over their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright we are here with chapter four already and I'm afraid that this will be more like a filler chapter and nothing much will happen in this one. however don't fret the main prank with getting Genesis plastered is only several chapters away.**

Angeal rubbed his temples together taking in a deep breath, aware of Zack at his side hoping that he would be able to hide the fact that the Buster Sword wasn't on his back and he still kept the towel wrapped on top of his head hiding his pink hairs. If he knew, Zack aka the loudmouth and puppy as he was known around the majority of ShinRa, there would be very little guarantee that his reputation could be salvaged if word of this fiasco left ShinRa at all.

"So what in Gaia is up with the towel Angeal?" Zack asked the innocence of his question appeared to see a throbbing vein on his teacher's forehead and he let out a low sigh making sure not to snap at Zack.

"Someone put some hair dye within my shampoo and on top of that my Buster Sword was stolen and I found a cheap cardboard knockoff in my room." Angeal thought he saw Zack trying hard to repress a chuckle, something that set off Angeal's suspicion instincts and he raised an eyebrow making sure to keep his arms folded across his chest and he saw Zack looking down at his feet.

"Is there something amusing about my predicament, Zack?" there was a veiled hint of warning in Angeal's voice. Zack had the sense of take notice when he picked up on the possible hint of anger in Angeal's tone and he swallowed , fully aware that his mentor was able to read him like an open book and he was going to give both himself and Reno away too soon.

"No sir. I find nothing funny about the situation at all." Zack sobered and he saw the nod, that showed him that Angeal had bought his story for now at least. There was something off about the way that Zack had slip a low chuckle like that. "No sir I was just thinking of something funny that Luxiere and Kunsel did, that's all." Zack replied honestly as he could.

"You're excused from training today, but if I do find out that you are involved in this matter, there will be consequences that you will have to face." Angeal spoke knowing full well that his warning would be noticed by Zack.

"Thank you sir, and I hope that the Buster Sword will turn up soon." Zack replied as honestly as he could, before Angeal dismissed him. Zack paused shooting his mentor a glance, but the older man had turned away again making sure to shoot a glare at the cadets that were walking through the hallway who had happened to look at the sight of the towel that was wrapped around Angeal's head.

"What do you think happened to Angeal's hair?" Was it an accident?"

"I wonder who took the Buster Sword?

"Maybe it was revenge from a member of the Silver elite. Maybe a member of the Honor keepers said that Angeal's hair was more natural, looking then Sephiroth's." Angeal sighed. It seemed that there had been indeed a spy within Shinra and already much to his chagrin rumors were already flying around about what had happened to Angeal's hair and the Buster sword was all over Shinra already.

Zack strolled down the hallway feeling the PHS in the back of his pocket beginning to vibrate which he reached down and flipped it open to be greeted with a text message that he'd been waiting for.

From Reno

Subject what'd ya think dumb ass?

Was able to sneak in and steal LOVELESS when Genny was out. Bring the cider and meet me within ten minutes near Genny's apartment. Don't be late or else yo.

PS Almost forgot, I'll get the tickets for three to Hateful tonight.

Zack let out a sigh. He made his way back to his room in the second class SOLIDER barracks making sure to walk quickly as he could. He opened the door and he stepped into the small mid sized room with his bed and he slowly pulled back the blanket to reveal the bottle of cider that was thankfully untouched and he let out a sigh of relief that it was untouched.

"Alright Reno this had better be worth it." Zack said slipping the bottle into a small bag and he hurried away from his apartment making sure to close the door behind him and he made his way down the hallway, heading back the way he came, unaware that just from around the corner Tseng was watching him a look of suspicion was crossing his face.

Genesis let out a low sigh, it was late afternoon the first traces of the sunset was coming forth when he paused at the door to his own personal quarters a poster had been stuck to the wall advertising Hateful.

"Pfft that is mere garbage. No one in their right mind would ever see such decrepit filth tarnishing LOVELESS." Genesis muttered oepning the door to his room and he smiled gazign at the glass bowl that was filled to the brim with imported Banora whites. "Home sweet home." Genesis muttered wandering over to the bookshelf where he kept a small collection of books, all of them were connected one way or another to LOVELESS, when he forze as his favorite old tome wasnt in its usual place.

"No, noooo where is it? Where is it?" Genesis ran all over his quarters in a frantic search for LOVELESS only to fall forward onto his couch, in shock and he felt a surge of anger replacing his earlier sense of panic.

"Whoever took LOVELESS will pay, by Minerva I swear it." Genesis spoke breathing hard to clam himself.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Finally at long last I get a chance to update. It was a very busy time for me, which seems to happen quite a bit. I had some internet issues over the last few weeks, which meant that I couldn't get the chance to progress the story. I know its not the best title for this chapter, but my inner muse kept on pushing the

Before we proceed I'd like to thank the reviewers for taking the time to review this story.

Also a big thank you to the people who took the time to either fave or follow this story as well.

Sephiroth stalked along the corridors of Shin Ra, his long silver hair that was the source of envy to every single male cadet on the planet and which could cause every single member of the Silver elite to fall into a swooning faint whenever he walked by. The first class SOLIDER's mind was on other. things. It was rare for Angeal to become the victim of a prank, since the most stoic of the big three, that composed of, Genesis, Angeal and himself.

"Angeal's sword vanishes and his hair becomes pink overnight." Sephiroth mused since Genesis had told Angeal in a rather frantic manner that LOVELESS had gone missing. That alone was another point of suspicion and now that he really thought about it he'd been seeing both Zack and Reno together a lot lately.

"Now LOVELESS has vanished as well." Sephiroth mused reaching back with a hand to make sure that Masaume was still in its usual place, and he allowed the rare smile to grace his face. Good his sword was still on his back and he knew that if anyone tried to take it without his consent that unlucky person could kiss their fingers goodbye.

"I have a feeling that they're both behind this series of pranks, that have been occurring recently. With that thought in mind Sephiroth slowly withdrew his mobile phone, from his pocket and he looked down at the screen and he allowed his fingers to fly over the keys.

"Nothing shall forestall my return." Zack stifled the urge to gag hearing the sound of Genesis' voice drifting down the hallway which both Zack and Reno were making their way toward the unpredictable lover of Fire materia and LOVELESS's personal quarters which Zack hid the bottle of Banora's finest cider within the confines of his duffel bag and he raised a fist to knock at the door and Reno was right behind him smoking on a cigarette tapping his night stick against his shoulder a look for revenge appeared in his green eyes.

"Oh yeah Payback's gonna be a bitch Genny gen, gen." Reno whispered pushing past Zack, and tapping on the door and Zack didn't notice it at first, but then he heard the sound of Genesis' footsteps could be heard treading lightly on the carpets as he stuck his head out, his eyes began to narrow in displeasure at the sight of Zack and Reno.

"Did Angeal send you just to harass me since he's busy puppy, looking for his sword?" Genesis spat out the question his light cureulean eyes that had many a woman fall for his charms were narrowed taking in the sight of the Turk and Genesis had to resist the urge to slam the door in both of their faces.

"What's wrong Reno? Couldn't find a hooker at this hour so you have to torment me?" Genesis sneered. Reno looked past Genesis at the open window where there was a light breeze.

"Nah it's not so much of a torment. Zackery and I we've heard about the theft of your book what was it again Loveshit?" Reno asked biting back the glee he felt when he saw Genesis' eyes narrow and his fist clench agasint the door's knob.

"You know full well as much as I do it's LOVELESS." Genesis hissed and began to close the door until Reno prodded Zack forward who held out the bottle of cider.

"Can we at least give you this as a peace offering?" Zack asked holding out the bottle of cider which the poet froze debating with himself whether or not to accept this peace offering and then before either Zack or Reno could react a red gloved fist shot out taking the bottle by the neck and the door was slammed in their faces.

"Well I'd say that went well." Reno said exhaling a smoke ring while the two of them began to walk away, waiting for the moment that Zack glanced back at Reno his face was a mask of confusion.

"What besides the fact that we're both alive?" Zack asked casting one last look at the door feeling his heart hammering away in his ribs. He looked over at the chuckle that escaped from Reno's lips, as the suave Turk turned on his heel and he began to walk away from the doorway and he paused letting his cigarette dangle from his lips.

"So then your buddy's gonna meet us at the theater then?"

"Yeah and we can trust Cloud. The poor guy's so easily intimidated by the big three that he agreed." Zack spoke up in defense of the shy young eager cadet that he'd recently met.

"Alrighty then we'll come to pick up Genesis when he's completely shitfaced yo." Reno spoke, walking past Zack making sure to give him a shove with his shoulder as Zack opened his mouth to protest, only catching sight of Rude who was standing there at the other end of the hallway watching them his expression was unreadable, behind the sun glasses looking at the two of them in silence.

'Can you believe the nerve of these shit class, SOLIDERS eh partner? They think they can walk up and talk to anyone they want yo." Reno spoke as the two of them walked away and Zack exhaled before heading over to the lift and pressing on the button to summon it and he felt a sense of unease. There had been a gleam in Genesis's eye.

"I know that look. He's onto us isn't he?" Zack spoke to himself sighing, in relief when the elevator arrived as the doors slid open as he stepped into it hearing the doors close behind him Zack, couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong with their plan.

Genesis paused looking down at the message that appeared on the screen the single smirk that appeared across his face. With an elegant motion he flipped the screen of his mobile phone, his light blue mako infused eyes red the dialogue on the screen which he closed the phone with a simple smirk on his face which he allowed his gaze to travel to the bottle of Cider.

"Being paranoid again are we Sephy?" Genesis drawled walking over to his cabinet to withdraw a glass and he picked up the bottle of cider and began to pour it making sure that he was sat down into the chair that sat down at the table watching as the clear liquid seeped into the glass.

"One glass wouldn't hurt." Genesis promised himself lifting the glass to his lips. He'd been frantically searching all day for LOVELESS and he'd missed several calls from Lazard, and now after this break, Genesis would resume the search for LOVELESS and once he found the culprit he'd make sure that they would be sorry indeed.


End file.
